The Pookah
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Phoebe starts seeing a young boy invading the manor who is apparently trying to learn about the Charmed Ones.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED

"The Pookah"

By J. B. Tilton

Email: K

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 2 episodes "Murphy's Luck " and "How To Make A Quilt Out Of Americans".)

Phoebe starts seeing a young boy invading the manor who is apparently trying to learn about the Charmed Ones.

ONE

Phoebe locked the door to the car and looked around the neighborhood. It was becoming something of a habit with her. In the last year and a half she had learned that many things she once thought of as only myths or legends actually existed. Demons, shape changers, warlocks, and many other creatures she once believed were nothing more than someone's imagination actually were real. One of the aspects of being a Charmed One.

The street seemed to be as quiet as usual. It really wasn't so surprising to her. The demons that assailed them rarely attacked in broad daylight. Still, she felt it was best if she didn't take any chances. And her time in New York had taught her to always be aware of her surroundings.

Mrs. Rooney was busy tending to her garden as usual. That's where she spent the biggest part of her day. Her husband was retired and their children all lived in other parts of the country. And she had the most beautiful yard on the block. Phoebe just smiled to herself and headed into the house. It was a nice, quiet, peaceful afternoon with no demons in sight.

As Phoebe entered the manor a small boy stepped out from behind a tree in the next yard. He appeared to be about eight years old and was wearing blue jeans, a T-shirt, and sneakers. He all but ignored Mrs. Rooney across the street. He stood looking at the Halliwell manor.

After a moment the young boy turned and headed toward the manor. When he came to the hedges that surrounded the property he didn't stop. He kept walking straight towards them. Then, as if they didn't exist, he simply passed through the hedges. He walked around the back of the house and disappeared behind it.

"I filled the tank for you," Phoebe said, handing the car keys to Piper. "Thanks for letting me borrow it. And just as I promised, tomorrow I'll do the shopping for you."

"Great," said Piper, handing her a piece of paper. "Here's a list of the things we need. I really appreciate it, Pheebs. The club is taking up a lot more of my time than I thought it would."

"No problem, sis," said Phoebe. "You really are enjoying being your own boss, aren't you?"

"Sure," said Piper. "No one to answer to, I can work when I want, and I get to have things the way I want them. I don't have to listen to some moron who has no idea what he's doing decide how things should be."

"Work when you want?" Phoebe questioned. "It seems to me you're working more now than when you were working at Quake."

"There's a lot to do to running a club," said Piper. "Leo's been a big help. The building needed a lot more work than I first realized. He's been helping get it fixed up for me."

"So," said Phoebe, "how are things going between the two of you?"

"On hold for the moment," said Piper. "I need to deal with Dan first. I don't want to hurt him but it's not fair to keep stringing him along. And if I'm going to break up with him I need to do that face to face. I just haven't found the right moment, that's all."

"You will," said Phoebe. "I didn't mean to stir up anything. Anyway, anything special I need to get at the store tomorrow?'

"Just make sure you get some fresh spices, not those canned ones," said Piper. "Those may be fine for Mary Homemaker but I need mine to be as fresh as possible."

"Aye, aye, captain," said Phoebe, giving Piper an exaggerated salute. "Well, I think I'll go upstairs and change. Will dinner be ready soon?"

"Yeah," said Piper. "Prue will be home in a bit and we can all sit down and have a nice quiet dinner for a change."

"Great," said Phoebe. "I'll see you in a bit then."

As Piper went back to preparing dinner, Phoebe headed for her room on the second story.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Phoebe finished dressing and was feeling a lot more comfortable. Looking for a job was hard work. She had to be dressed perfectly and she always had to present a happy, upbeat attitude to prospective employers. Then there were the applications to fill out, despite her rather sparse resume, the interviews, all the trappings associated with job hunting.

Life had been so much simpler just a few short years ago. All she had to worry about was school and getting decent grades. Not that she had worried a whole lot about such things. There was always a party to go to or friends to visit or shopping to do. Anything but what she was supposed to be doing.

Now, all that had changed. She was a respectable member of society, or so she told her self. Of course, being a witch, there were always those who wouldn't see her as "respectable". But she could live with that. She and her sisters did a lot of good as the Charmed Ones. And no one could take that away from her.

Prue had come home some time while Phoebe was changing. Even Prue had seemed to mellow a bit since she had come back to the manor. Fighting demons every day probably had given Prue a different perspective of her sisters. Just as it had given Phoebe a different perspective.

Dinner should be just about ready. Phoebe left her room and headed for the kitchen. As she did she casually glanced up the stairs toward the attic. She stopped for a moment. The attic door was ajar. That was odd. They never left the door open.

Well, almost never. Prue and even Piper were constantly scolding Phoebe about not closing the door. Half the time she forgot to close it after being in the attic. And with the Book of Shadows up there, there was plenty of opportunity to be there. Deciding she didn't want another lecture on keeping the house secure, Phoebe climbed the stairs to the attic.

More out of habit than anything else Phoebe glanced into the attic for a moment before she closed the door. As she did she stopped cold. Sitting in the center of the room was a figure. It was a small boy about eight years old. He was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and his blonde hair was somewhat ruffled. As Phoebe watched, the young boy seemed to be looking through a photo album.

"Hello?" Phoebe questioned, opening the door to the attic. "Who are you?"

The boy looked up at her, surprise in his face. Then, without saying a word, the boy suddenly vanished from the attic, leaving Phoebe all alone.

"Prue, Piper," Phoebe called out, looking around the attic, "get up to the attic now."

Prue and Piper came running up the stairs immediately. As they rushed into the attic they looked around to see what was amiss.

"Phoebe, what is it?" Prue asked. "You sounded almost frantic."

"Someone was just here," said Phoebe. "It looked like a small boy. But when I approached him, he just vanished."

"Vanished?" questioned Piper. "As in disappeared into thin air?"

"Just like that," said Phoebe. "He was looking through this." She picked up the photo album and showed it to Prue and Piper. "It's one of our old photo albums. The ones Grams used to fill with pictures every chance she got."

"You think it was a ghost?" Prue asked.

"I don't think so," said Phoebe. "He wasn't transparent. And ghosts usually glow. He wasn't glowing. He looked like any other kid. But like I said, he just vanished when I spoke to him. I seemed to have startled him. Like he wasn't expecting me."

"It could be a demon," said Piper. "Maybe trying to learn about us."

"It's odd," said Phoebe, "but he seemed familiar somehow. Like I knew him from somewhere. But I can't for the life of me remember where."

"Maybe it's a shape changer," suggested Prue. "Like the ones that dad was with when they tried to steal the Book of Shadows."

"Speaking of the book," Piper said, "is it okay?"

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "He didn't seem interested in it. Just this photo album. And from the looks of things he's been looking through more than just this one."

"Well," said Prue, flipping through the photo album, "you'd better check the Book of Shadows and see if you can find out who or what he is. Piper and I will look around the house. He might not have restricted his activities to up here. If this a demon we need to find out who and what he is."

"I'll see if he did anything else up here," said Phoebe.

"Good," said Prue. "Meet us downstairs when you're finished. If it is a demon he's up to no good. And I don't want to be caught unawares."

"Right," said Phoebe. "It shouldn't take long. I'll see you downstairs in a bit."

As Prue and Piper left the attic to check the rest of the house, Phoebe began to look around the attic. Nothing seemed out of place except for several photo albums sitting in the middle of the floor. And they apparently hadn't been damaged in any way.

Phoebe checked the book for any reference to demonic children. It seemed odd that demon might have children. But there was so little they knew about demons. And demons had to come from somewhere. She finally decided that it was perfectly logical that demons had children just like humans did.

She didn't find anything in the book that was even remotely similar to the small boy she had seen. Not even the references to shape changing demons were of much help. Unable to find anything useful she decided to meet her sisters downstairs. Maybe they had found something.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"Hey, Leo," said Phoebe, noticing Leo in the living room with Prue and Piper as she came down the stairs. "I didn't know you were here."

"I called him," said Piper. "We thought he might know something that wasn't in the book."

Leo seemed just a bit nervous. That was understandable. His relationship was just beginning to progress with Piper. But she insisted on breaking up with Dan before they progressed any further. Understandable, but it did leave Leo in a sort of Limbo until Piper had dealt with Dan.

"I didn't find anything in the book," said Phoebe. "Nothing that fit with what I saw, anyway."

"You're sure you saw something?" Leo asked. "It wasn't a trick of the light or your imagination or anything?"

"No, it wasn't a trick of the light," said Phoebe, just a bit annoyed. "It was a young boy about eight or so. He was sitting in the middle of the attic going through some of our photo albums. Ask Prue and Piper. They saw the albums in the center of the floor."

"Calm down," said Leo, "I'm just exploring all possibilities. I believe you saw something. It's just odd that it was a small boy, that's all. I can't see how a boy would be of any use to demons. Even their own children aren't able to control their powers at that age."

"Demons have children?" Prue questioned.

"Yes," said Leo. "They're very similar to humans. In fact, there have been reported cases of humans and demons having children together."

"Half demon children?" Phoebe questioned. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Well, many demons do have a human form," said Leo. "The half demon offspring aren't exactly common but there are some that do exist. Most don't have any powers or their powers are severely limited. They don't pose much of a threat to anyone."

"So you think this kid might be one of these half demonic children?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," said Leo. "Like I said, I've never heard of demons using children in their plans. Of course it could be a shape-shifting demon. For some reason he's assumed the shape of a small boy."

"We're familiar with them," said Prue. "When dad came back he was involved with some shape shifters. But they never shifted into kids as far as I know."

"And you say he wasn't after the Book of Shadows?" Leo asked Phoebe.

"No," said Phoebe. "In fact, the only thing that seems to have been disturbed are the photo albums he was apparently going through. It doesn't appear the Book of Shadows was disturbed at all."

"We think he might be trying to learn about us," said Prue. "That's why he was going through the photo albums."

"That's possible," said Leo. "Word about you is beginning to circulate through the magical worlds. News of the Charmed Ones is beginning to spread."

"But what could he learn about us from old photographs?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," said Leo. "It might be some elaborate plan and whichever demon it is needs information on you. Without knowing who or what he is it's very difficult to make any determination."

"What magical worlds?" Phoebe asked.

"What?" Leo asked.

"You said news of us was spreading through the 'magical worlds'," said Phoebe. "What magical worlds?"

"Well, the White Lighter realm, for one," said Leo. "And there's the underworld where most demons live, for another. There are a whole host of places inhabited specifically by certain magical beings. We always knew the Charmed Ones would show up eventually. Now that you have news of that is beginning to spread."

"Oh, okay," said Phoebe. "I just guess I never figured there were other places out there."

"More than you can imagine," said Leo. "Anyway, I'll see what I can find out about this boy. In the mean time you three be careful. He could be very dangerous. You need to be on your guard."

"We always are," said Prue. "Thanks, Leo. Let us know what you find out, okay?"

"That's what I'm here for," said Leo.

He looked uncomfortably at Piper for a moment and then orbed out of the manor.

"This has to be hard on him," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, well, things will be better soon," said Piper. "I just need to deal with Dan first. Leo understands that."

"That can wait for now," said Prue. "First we need to find out who our little visitor was. He might be back. Phoebe, is there anything else you can tell us about him? Something that might not even seem important?"

"Not that I can think of," said Phoebe. "Like I said, he appeared to be about eight years old, he was wearing a T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers."

"Sneakers or running shoes?" Piper asked. "There are a lot of different kinds on the market, you know. It might help to narrow down who he is."

"Now that you mention it," said Phoebe, "they were unusual. They were the kind Grams used to buy for us for school, remember? Just an old generic type."

"Grams used to say we didn't need designer clothes for gym," said Prue. "I used to sneak out and buy my own when she didn't know about it."

"Prue Halliwell breaking the rules?" Phoebe asked.

"I wasn't breaking any rules," said Prue. "It was my money and Grams never said we couldn't buy our own shoes with our own money. I just didn't want to be the only girl in gym with no-name shoes, that's all."

"That sounds like a Phoebe rationalization," said Piper.

"Anyway," said Prue, redirecting the conversation, "anything special about these sneakers?"

"No," said Phoebe. "Only that they looked brand new. They weren't scuffed or dirty or anything. In fact, his clothes looked brand new. Like he had just gotten them."

"That's interesting," said Prue.

"What is?" Piper asked.

"Well, it rained a couple of days ago," said Prue. "How did he walk across the yard and not get any mud on his shoes or the bottom of his pants legs? There wasn't a speck of mud in the attic."

"He probably appeared there just like he disappeared," said Phoebe.

"Probably," said Prue. "But where did he come from and where did he go to when he left here?"

"If we knew that," said Piper, "we might know who he was and what he wants."

"It feels like we're missing something," said Prue. "Like the answer is starring us right in the face only we can't see it."

"Maybe it has to do with Phoebe recognizing him," said Piper. "She did say he seemed familiar."

"He does," said Phoebe. "But I still can't remember from where."

"Well, keep on it," said Prue. "In the mean time I'm going to have another look around. I know there's something that will give us a clue to his identity. We just have to find it."

"I'm going to look around upstairs again," said Phoebe. "Maybe I missed something the first time."

"Well, dinner will be ready in a few minutes," said Piper. "Don't take too long or it will get cold."

"We'll be right back," said Prue.

Prue headed off into the house as Phoebe headed upstairs and Piper headed into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"Well, nothing else in the house seems to have been disturbed," said Prue as the sisters ate dinner. "I couldn't find anything out of place."

"Neither did I," said Phoebe. "Except for those photo albums on the floor nothing else seems to be amiss."

"Weren't you looking through those the other day?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "But I always put them away when I'm done. I don't really have any memories of mom and dad. Looking through the albums helps me feel closer to them."

"I wasn't criticizing," said Piper. "I just find it odd that some kid, demonic or not, was looking through the same albums you were looking through, that's all."

"Maybe it wasn't coincidence," said Prue. "Maybe there's something in those photos that this kid is interested in."

"Like what?" Phoebe asked. "I looked through them real quick when I was in the attic. There really isn't much there. Just some pictures of us when we were kids."

"Then what was he looking at them for?" Piper asked. "What could he possibly learn from them?"

"Just what we looked like as kids," said Prue. "It doesn't make any sense. Other than stirring up old memories those pictures aren't really worth much."

"Yeah, but the memories they stir up," said Phoebe. "Some of them are very pleasant. That's why I look at them. They help me remember some of the good times when I was a kid."

"Like playing in your room for hours on end?" Prue asked.

"You guys wouldn't let me play with you," said Phoebe. "You kept saying I was too young."

"Well, we have to figure out what this kid wants," said Piper. "He must want something. We just have to determine what that is."

Suddenly the sisters heard a faint creaking sound in the distance.

"That's the door to my room," said Phoebe.

"Looks like our visitor might be back," said Prue. "Well, let's just go find out who he is. Pipers, as soon as we get up there freeze him. That way he can't vanish like he did on Phoebe in the attic."

"Then what?" Phoebe asked. "We aren't going to get many answers with him frozen."

"First we keep him from leaving," said Prue. "Then we figure out how to deal with him."

"Right," said Piper.

Together the sisters moved quickly up the stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs they all saw that the door to Phoebe's room was open slightly. Quietly they moved up to the door. Phoebe glanced inside and saw the boy who had been in the attic looking through the things on her dresser.

"He's in there," she whispered to her sisters. "He's right in front of the dresser."

Prue nodded to Piper who nodded back. Phoebe took hold of the door handle as Prue held up three fingers. Gradually Prue closed one finger at a time. When she had closed the last finger she nodded to Phoebe. Phoebe opened the door all the way and moved back to give Piper full view of the room. Piper moved up to the door and brought her hands up.

"Where is he?" Piper asked.

"Right there in front of the dresser," said Phoebe stepping up behind her.

Phoebe looked in the room and saw the boy looking at them with a look of surprise on his face. Piper was looking around the room. Prue stepped up next to Piper.

"I don't see him," said Prue. "Are you sure he was here?'

"He's right there," said Phoebe, pointing at the boy. "He's right in front of the dresser."

"Phoebe, there's no one here," said Piper, still looking around.

Before any of them could move the young boy vanished from Phoebe's room as he had from the attic. Phoebe just stared at her sisters in total disbelief. Neither of them had seen the young boy.

"I don't understand it," said Phoebe in the living room. "He was standing right there in front of the dresser. He was going through my things very slowly one at a time."

"Phoebe, we didn't see anyone," said Piper. "The room was empty."

"He was there, I tell you," said Phoebe, nearly on the verge of tears. "He was just a plain as you guys are now."

"Take it easy," said Leo. "There must be some explanation."

"Yeah," said Prue. "Little sister is imagining things."

"I am not," said Phoebe defensively.

"Calm down," said Leo. "You've certainly learned by now that magic can do a lot of things. We just have to figure out why Phoebe saw this boy and neither of you did."

"Could this be connected to her power?" Piper asked. "She does have premonitions of the future. And she's even had visions of the past. Could this be connected to those?"

"It wasn't a premonition or a vision," said Phoebe. "Those are different. It's like watching a movie. They have a certain feel to them. I didn't have that feeling this time. That boy was in my room just like he was in the attic."

"There is a possible explanation," said Leo nervously. "I'm a little hesitant to mention it. It's not a pleasant thought."

"What?" Phoebe asked. "This is driving me crazy. I have to know why I can see this kid and Prue and Piper can't."

"Well," said Leo, looking nervously at Prue and Piper, "it is possible that what Prue suggested is true. You might have imagined this boy."

"What?" Phoebe shrieked. "No, I didn't imagine him. He was real."

"He might have seemed real," said Leo. "But you haven't had your powers that long. It is possible that you weren't quite ready to get them. That maybe there's an imbalance inside you. And since you have visions the others don't it's possible this is how this imbalance is manifesting itself."

"You mean I'm crazy," said Phoebe. "My powers have made me mentally unbalanced. And that I'm loosing my mind."


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"No, I didn't say you were crazy," said Leo. "When humans get new powers it takes them time to adjust to those powers. If you don't adjust properly it can affect you in different ways. In your case it's could be causing you to have visions that aren't real."

"Yeah, I'm crazy," said Phoebe.

"Leo isn't saying that," said Prue. "I think he's saying your power is just kind of out of whack, that's all."

"So why am I having these 'visions' about this boy?" Phoebe asked. "Why is he appearing now? We've had our powers for months. More than a year, in fact. Why am I suddenly having these false visions now?"

"I can't answer that," said Leo. "I'm just suggesting that maybe there is no boy. That somehow your power is creating him somehow. That's why Prue and Piper didn't see him. He's not real. He's only in your mind."

"And that's not crazy?" Phoebe asked.

"No, Phoebe, it's not," said Piper. "It simply means that your subconscious is trying to deal with something and this is its' way of dealing with it."

"Look who's the psychiatrist all of a sudden," said Phoebe sarcastically.

"I did take some psychology classes in college," said Prue. "And Piper is right. Sometimes you mind can play tricks on you. Some people believe that's what dreams are. The mind trying to work out problems it encounters during the day. That's probably what this is. Your mind trying to resolve something in your subconscious."

"So I'm not crazy?" Phoebe asked. "I'm not loosing my mind?"

"No," said Leo, smiling at her. "You're new to magic. You're going to find out that things are not always the way they appear. I'm sure whatever is going on will be resolved quickly."

"Leo," said Piper, "are you sure this isn't demonically related?"

"I never heard of a demon that only appeared to one person," said Leo. "And you said he hasn't made any aggressive moves against you."

"No," said Phoebe. "He just seems to be looking for something, that's all."

"Well, there you go," said Leo. "If it were a demon he would have done something by now. I doubt he'd just be looking around your makeup and childhood pictures."

"Maybe you're right," said Phoebe. "But he seemed so real. Just as real as the rest of you are right now."

"I know it seemed that way," said Leo. "If they didn't seem real they wouldn't be hallucinations. You'll probably be okay in a few days. You just have to figure out what your mind is trying to tell you."

"What if he shows up again?" Phoebe asked. "What do I do then?"

"You might try asking what he wants," said Piper.

"I tried that in the attic," said Phoebe. "He just vanished like he did from the bedroom."

"Vanished?" Leo asked. "Phoebe, just how did he vanish?"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"I mean did he orb out?" Leo asked. "Or did he shimmer like a demon? Just how did he vanish?"

"One minute he was there the next minute he wasn't," said Phoebe. "He didn't shimmer or orb or anything. He just disappeared."

"It could be teleportation," said Leo. "But that would be if he were real. It's another indication that he's been conjured by your mind. If he were real there would be some effect when he vanished. Magic has very visible effects. That's why I orb instead of just vanishing. Or why demons shimmer. If there was no visible effect when this boy vanished it's a very strong indication he's not real."

"It still sounds like you're saying I'm crazy," said Phoebe.

"No, not at all," said Leo. "Like I said, your mind is conjuring this boy to work out something in your subconscious. It could be the conflict you have between the magical world and the mortal world. That's why it's taking the form of a boy who can just vanish into thin air."

"And what he's searching for?" Phoebe asked. "It's my mind searching for the answer to whatever this dilemma is?"

"That would be my guess," said Leo. "I'm not a psychologist but I have learned some things as a White Lighter. Enough to know that there's really nothing wrong with you. You're mind is trying to sort something out and this is its' way of dealing with it, that's all."

"And when it's sorted out whatever the problem is?" Phoebe asked.

"The boy probably won't be back," said Leo.

"Thanks, Leo," said Phoebe. "I feel better. I thought I was loosing my mind."

"You did that a long time ago, little sister," said Prue, smiling at Phoebe.

"Very funny," said Phoebe. "At least we don't have to worry about a demon attack. I was beginning to think I wouldn't be of any use to Prue and Piper again if I was loosing my mind."

"You're fine, sweetie," said Piper, hugging Phoebe. "And like Leo said, as soon as your mind works out whatever it's working on you'll be back to normal."

"Okay," said Phoebe. "I just hope it doesn't take too long."

"It will take as long as it takes," said Leo.

"Well, I'm kind of tired," said Phoebe. "I think I'm going to go to bed early."

"Sure, honey," said Prue. "You go ahead. We'll see you in the morning."

"So, it's just her mind working something out, huh?" Piper asked Leo as Phoebe went upstairs.

"I hope so," said Leo. "I didn't say anything to her because I didn't want to upset her anymore than she all ready is. But it might be more serious than that. I need to talk to the Elders."

"What could it be?" Prue asked.

"As I told Phoebe," said Leo, "she might have gotten her powers too soon or too quickly. If that's true it's possible she's having an adverse reaction to them. And it could escalate. If that happens it could drive her insane. In order to protect her, her powers may have to be stripped from her."

Leo orbed out of the manor leaving Prue and Piper very concerned for their little sister. They had been through a lot since getting their powers. And it had helped Phoebe to mature to a more respectable, responsible adult. It saddened them that they may have to strip her powers to protect her.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked around. It was still dark out. The clock next to her bed read three twenty seven. She sat up in bed and looked around. Something had awakened her. She didn't know what it was. Her eyes were only now beginning to adjust.

"I didn't mean to startle you," said a voice across the room.

Phoebe reached over and turned the light on next to her bed. As it did she saw the young boy she had seen only the day before sitting in a chair in the corner. He sat smiling at her.

"Well, at least you didn't vanish this time," said Phoebe. "Oh, this is great. Now I'm talking to myself."

"No, you aren't," said the boy. "I'm as real as you are. I was just surprised that you could see me, that's all. I wasn't sure what I should do about it."

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked. "What kind of demon are you?"

"Demon?" laughed the boy. "I'm no demon. Far from it. I was just passing through and decided to see how you were doing. I always wonder how those I've helped turn out. It's so rare that I get to talk with them as adults."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked. "If you aren't a demon, what are you?"

"I'm a Pookah," said the boy.

"A what?" Phoebe asked.

"A Pookah," said the boy. "Sort of a companion, so to speak. And like I said, I've come back to see how you've been doing."

"Come back?" Phoebe questioned. "You've been here before?"

"Yes," said the boy. "You told your sisters I seemed familiar to you. There's a very good reason for that. You know who I am. You've just forgotten. But it's still there. In your memory."

Phoebe looked at the boy intensely. He was right. She did know him. It seemed like a long time ago. It was the same boy but he somehow seemed different. Suddenly Phoebe remembered where it was she had seen him before.

"Harvey?" she questioned, looking at him.

"I knew you'd remember," said Harvey. "It has been a very long time. Twenty years or so."

"But you can't be," said Phoebe. "Harvey was an imaginary friend I had when I was like four or five."

"About five," said Harvey. "I stayed around about a year and a half. Quite like for a Pookah, actually."

"So you're real?" Phoebe asked. "I'm not imagining you?"

"Not at all," said Harvey. "Let me try to explain. A Pookah is a spirit companion of sorts. We are drawn to mostly children. Children who are lonely and need someone. We do little else except spend time with the child and make them less lonely."

"Lonely children?" Phoebe asked. "Is that why you came to me?"

"Yes," said Harvey. "Your sisters had each other. They were always closer to each other than to you. Your grandmother did all she could. But she was busy with the house and raising the three of you. And then again she was protecting you."

"From demons and warlocks," said Phoebe.

"Yes," said Harvey. "She did the best she could but there was a lot for her to do. She didn't have the time necessary to do everything you needed done. So I came to keep you company as long as you needed me."

"You only deal with children?" Phoebe asked.

"Usually," said Harvey. "On some rare occasions an adult will need our services. Those are very rare. But it does happen. I had the opportunity to help one such adult quite some years ago. One Elwood P. Dowd. A very nice older gentleman that most people considered a bit odd. He was quite lonely and I spent many years with him as his companion."

"A bit odd?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yes," said Harvey. "In fact, to him I was a six foot white rabbit."

"A six foot white rabbit?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," said Harvey. "A Pookah appears to their companion in whatever form is most comfortable to them. To Elwood, a six foot white rabbit was most comfortable to him."

"And the way you look now?" Phoebe asked.

"When you were five," said Harvey, "and I came to you, this was the form that was most comfortable to you. I appear this way now because it's the way you remember me."

"So, what are you doing here now?" Phoebe asked.

"It's quite simple," said Harvey. "I was passing through and I wanted to see how you turned out. When I was here before I had no idea you were going to be a Charmed One. I knew you were a witch but I never imagined who you were going to be."

"So you're not imaginary," said Phoebe. "You're not just my imagination. You actually do exist."

"Yes, I do," said Harvey. "Just as real as you are. But the particular nature of my existence only allows me to appear to people who need me."

"This is great," said Phoebe. "I have to get Prue and Piper. They can finally see that I'm not imagining you. That you are real."

"It won't do any good," said Harvey. "They can neither see nor hear me. Neither can Leo. To them, I don't exist."

"But I can see and hear you," said Phoebe. "How come I can see and hear you but no one else can?"

"Because," said Harvey, "your special power allows you to see things that aren't really there."

Phoebe just stared at Harvey in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"What do you mean I see things that aren't really there?" Phoebe asked.

"Technically," said Harvey, "when you have a premonition, you're seeing something that hasn't happened yet. So it isn't really there. It's only in your mind. To your sisters and Leo, I'm not really here. So they can not see or hear me."

"So my precognitive ability allows me to see you," said Phoebe.

"Yes," said Harvey. "Ordinarily, once I leave a companion, they can never see me again. They can only see me as long as they need me. Once they outgrow me I become what you believed me to be. Just an imaginary friend they had as a small child."

"I'm beginning to understand," said Phoebe. "So you just stopped by to see how I was doing."

"Yes," said Harvey. "I must say I was quite taken aback when you saw me. It's never happened before. I wasn't really sure what to do. After the first time I thought it might have just been a fluke. But when you saw me in your room, I knew it was more than that. So I decided to come speak with you. So you wouldn't be concerned about your sanity."

"I appreciate it," said Phoebe. "But how come Leo doesn't know about you? He didn't seem to have any idea who or what you were."

"They don't know about me," said Harvey.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

"Because as I said," said Harvey, "I only appear to young children. To everyone else I'm just their imaginary friend. No one takes what a five-year-old says very seriously. And the adults are considered odd so they aren't usually taken seriously, either. So the existence of Pookahs has never been taken seriously."

"I see," said Phoebe. "And trying to explain what a Pookah is to a five-year-old isn't probably very easy."

"I never try to explain," said Harvey. "They wouldn't understand. The adults do but as I said, I rarely am a companion for adults. It is really a rare opportunity for me to speak with you. After I leave a companion I don't have the opportunity to speak with them again. I become just as much of a myth as I am to everyone else."

"It's a good thing you stopped by then," said Phoebe. "I do remember you. The tea parties we used to have. The hours spent in my room and the backyard just playing. They are some of the happiest memories I have of my childhood."

"Then I did my job well," said Harvey. "Essentially my only purpose is to provide companionship to lonely children. Make growing up a little easier for them. If I was able to do that then I was successful."

"Oh, you were," said Phoebe. "Because of you I wasn't as lonely as I would have been. You were a good friend. And I'm glad to see that you weren't just an imaginary friend. That you really do exist."

"That means a lot to me," said Harvey. "I do enjoy my work very much. Children are such a joy to work with. And I spend most of my time playing with them. Who could ask for a better job?'

"So do you have any other powers?" Phoebe asked. "Except for being able to change your form?"

"I can't change my form," said Harvey. "My companion decides what form I take. It's a bit hard to explain, really. It's different with each companion. But once I assume a form I am essentially locked into that form as long as I am with that companion."

"So you don't have any other powers?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm afraid not," said Harvey. "Any more than a real companion has any additional powers. I'm just a companion, nothing more."

"An invisible companion," said Phoebe.

"That's the way it has to be," said Harvey. "Most of my companions are mortals. It wouldn't do to have mortal parents learn of our existence. You understand. Protecting magic and all."

"Yeah, I see your point," said Phoebe.

"I could tell you were distressed over my appearance here today," said Harvey. "I also knew that distress was due primarily to me. So I felt I should talk to you and set the record straight, so to speak."

"I appreciate it," said Phoebe. "At least I know I'm not going crazy. And I can tell Prue and Piper the truth. I know they think I'm loosing my mind."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't mention me to Leo," said Harvey. "You can tell your sisters to put them at ease. But if you tell Leo about the existence of Pookahs he'll be obligated to tell the Elders. And if the Elders learn about us it's quite possible that demons will as well."

"You think that's a possibility?" Phoebe asked. "Why would demons be interested in Pookahs?"

"It could cause children to grow up lonely everywhere," said Harvey. "It may not seem like a possibility but it is possible that some demon may try to get to the children by coming after us. Imagine the lonely children everywhere who won't have a companion if a demon is successful in stopping us."

"I see your point," said Phoebe. "Okay, I won't tell Leo. And I'll make sure Prue and Piper don't either. I'll think of something to tell Leo."

"Just tell him I haven't shown up again," said Harvey. "He'll just assume that your subconscious problem was resolved. It will be okay."

"Maybe you're right," said Phoebe. "And I guess an entry in the Book of Shadows is out of the question, too."

"I appreciate it," said Harvey. "But thank you for this rare opportunity. You've grown into a wonderful young woman. And you help a lot of people as a Charmed One. No small feat."

"So I keep hearing," said Phoebe. "What will you do now?"

"I have to move on," said Harvey. "There are always lonely children in the world. I can help make them less lonely."

"Will you ever come back this way?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know," said Harvey. "It's possible."

"Well, if you do, be sure to stop by and say hello," said Phoebe.

"I'll do that," said Harvey.

Phoebe watched as the Pookah simply vanished from the chair. She snuggled down into her bed to go back to sleep. It was nice to know there was someone, or at least something, out there that helped make children's' lives easier. As she drifted off to sleep she was thinking about the best way to tell her sisters about the Harvey the Pookah.

The End

(Authors' endnote: This story was partially inspired by the Jimmy Stewart classic movie, "Harvey", in which he played Elwood P. Dowd and had a Pookah as his friend. A Pookah that appeared to him as a six foot white rabbit.)

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
